


Tactility Or Something Like It

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone just wants to lend a helping hand but maybe Sungyeol wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactility Or Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tactility](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225616) by chanyeolanda. 



> I'm sorry if this ruined the original

At this point, Myungsoo just wants to run.

In retrospect, it’s been a while. Myungsoo is sensitive and the fact that the choreography calls of everyone to touch him makes him even more hyper aware of where and when he’ll be touched. They’ve been practicing this new choreo for months and not once has Myungsoo slipped up. Today however, he’s just a little _too_ tired to care.

Yeah, he was getting desperate to get the hell out of this overheated practice room and over to the confines of his room but Sunggyu insisted on ‘ _ A couple more times _ ’. They all willingly listen to their leader, each member languidly moving to their positions as Sunggyu runs to restart the music and run back in time to be in position. Myungsoo starts mouthing along to his part, trying his best not to think about the hands roaming over various parts of his body.

His thigh tenses up as Sunggyu’s hand slides up and it peaks Sunggyu’s interest. He glances sideways once at Myungsoo crotch. His head shaking, doubting the tent in the younger’s pants. Yet, he continues to steal quick glances in the other’s direction. Noting the stiff movements Myungsoo does and how slow he moves. The gears turn in Sunggyu’s head and he shout, “Again!” midway through the second chorus.

There’s various whines from different members but Sunggyu only notices the flash of desperation on Myungsoo’s face before he’s moving into formation. This time, Sunggyu has a plan. The music filters through the speakers, each member focused on nailing their move and right before they pull away, Sunggyu  _ accidentally  _ brushes his thumb against Myungsoo’s now very obvious tent.

“Don’t!” Myungsoo whines, pulling back－his back meeting Sungyeol’s chest.

“If this is going to be a problem on stage, you need to tell me now.” Sunggyu huffs, sitting back on the floor.

Myungsoo groans while rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “It’s been awhile, you know. It won’t be a problem.”

Sungyeol’s eyebrows raise at that and he makes way to brush a hand over Myungsoo’s crotch. The latter squeaks and moves to the farthest wall from everyone. Sunggyu laughs, “It’s fine if it’s been a while.”

Howon smirks, “But what kind of hyungs would we be if we didn’t lend a helping hand?” He exchanges quick glances with Sunggyu, Woohyun and Dongwoo before crawling over to Myungsoo.

 

Myungsoo’s shirt sticks to his back as he lays practically boneless on the floor.

Sunggyu gets up first, walking to grab small towels for the mess. “That was fun.” Woohyun chirps, taking a towel from Sunggyu and wiping his hand clean from some of the leftover cum. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

“W-we?” Sungjong questions, looking from each hyung then at Sungyeol who looks just as confused. “Secretive, I see.” Sungyeol murmurs bitterly.

Howon laughs, “Not really.” Dongwoo smiles while reaching out to pat Sungjong’s shoulder. “There’s always an open invitation if you want to join.”  _ Sounds tempting _ , Sungjong would’ve said if he weren’t scooting away.

“Do we have to go back to practice?” Myungsoo finally voices, his throat rough and his pants still open. Sunggyu kicks his leg. “Yes, now get up.”

-

Myungsoo is thankful for his hyungs.

The first week of promotions goes off without a hitch. He really thinks it's because the older members were so willing to let him blow off steam. Every time they do the intro, Myungsoo focuses on the music rather than the hands gliding across his body. It's easy for him to feel better and safe about it.

“I told you it wouldn't be a problem!” Myungsoo states happily at Sunggyu while they're at dinner. It's the end of the first week and Dongwoo had promised them all drinks for a job well done. Sunggyu raises his beer, “Good job, kiddo.”

Myungsoo raises his glass back, unaware of Sungyeol's prying eyes.

He's up to something.

-

“What happened out there?!” Howon asks they walk back to the dressing room. Sungyeol glares at him, “I fucked up ,okay?”

“You knew that was an erogenous zone for him!” Sunggyu hisses, pulling Myungsoo quickly into the privacy of their dressing room and shutting the door behind the last member. Sungyeol tries to pat Myungsoo’s shoulder as he apologizes and only gets whines in return. Woohyun slaps his hand away, “Stop. He's sensitive, he's only going to get harder if you keep doing that.”

“What are we going to do? We only have an hour till the next recording.” Sungjong mentions, his face scrunched up with every whimper that leaves Myungsoo’s mouth involuntarily.

“I-I can get him off in less than an hour.” Sungyeol stutters, his eyebrows furrowed and his fingers fidgeting when all the members look him. “What?” Dongwoo prompts, voicing just about the same question everyone has. “I caused this, I might as well get him off—right?” Sungyeol looks at Sunggyu.

He has a blank expression on his face as he tries to process it all. Never would he have imagined what's happening today. “S-sunggyu?” Sungyeol presses for a response as Myungsoo groans from behind them. It's loud enough to snap Sunggyu out of his daze.

“He's owning up to his mistake like an adult, I think we should leave them too it. I saw a breakfast bar set up not too far from here. Let's go.” He snaps his fingers and starts ushering everyone out. Sungjong gasps, “You're seriously just-”

“Hey, they might have sausage biscuits. Let's go!” Dongwoo sings, pulling Sungjong with him. Sunggyu lingers behind, “Less than an hour, Sungyeol.” He reminds.

“Y-yeah. Bring me back a sausage biscuit if they have them!” Sungyeol calls out before thr door shuts.

He turns to Myungsoo, who's relocated himself on the couch. He looks embarrassingly turned on, his cheeks are flushed and he tries to cover his boner with one of the member’s sweater. “You don't have to get me off. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault.” Myungsoo says, his eyes averting from Sungyeol’s as the latter walks closer. Sungyeol hums, the weight of the couch dipping as he sits next to Myungsoo.

“Was it  _ really _ an accident though, Myungsoo?” Sungyeol inquires, smiling innocently once Myungsoo looks up at him. His smile is innocent but nothing about his posture is. His right hand lands on Myungsoo’s thigh softly. He squeezes, once—twice, before brushing his thumb against Myungsoo’s boner.

Myungsoo groans lowly, his arms squeezing tight around the pillow as Sungyeol starts boldly pressing his entire palm against his hard on. “Sometimes I can't sleep at night. Want to know why?”

Myungsoo has a hunch as to why and yet, he still plays along. “Why?” He murmurs breathlessly.

“I keep thinking about the face you made when you came that day, the day our hyungs help you out. I couldn't help but feel a bit of curiosity about what face you'd make if I got you off. Just us two.” Sungyeol presses a soft kiss to Myungsoo’s cheek. “Even if I'm only able to do it for just an hour, I want to indulge in one of my fantasies.” He runs a finger delicately across Myungsoo’s top lip. Sungyeol’s eyes trained on them before he's leaning in to suck on the bottom lip. Myungsoo moans wantonly, his body tensing up as Sungyeol kisses him but he kisses back eagerly.

“Maybe if you like what we do today, we can continue this at home.” Sungyeol pants, “We are roommates after all.” 


End file.
